


Playing Host

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time of the month requires some special preparation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Host

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty prompt(s) used: I won’t let go until you do, Mind reader, bath, cherry  
> Pairing: Bill/Fleur/Remus  
> Kink: Snowballing or strap-on
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Playing Host

~

“Zis is ze part I love,” Fleur admitted as she fucked into Bill. 

“And so you should,” said Tonks. She twisted her hips and Remus, who was beneath her, let out a yowl. “All right, dear?” she asked, her hand on his lower back. 

Remus nodded. 

“Good.” Tonks withdrew, then thrust in again with her Metamorphosed penis, setting up a slow rhythm of push and pull. “They actually need this,” she said, raising her head to once more focus on Fleur. 

Bill moaned inarticulately, his hands fisting the sheets. 

Fleur nodded. “Zis I ’ave noticed since ’e was almost turned. ’E gets aggressive before ze full moon, but afterwards—”

“Afterwards he needs you to take care of him.” Tonks was panting with effort as she fucked Remus, her hands clutching his hips as she moved. “It took some effort…for Remus to admit…he needed this.” 

Remus moaned in what sounded like agreement, his head hanging low and back arching as Tonks pistoned into him. 

Fleur nodded, putting her back into her own movements. “Zeh expect us to be mind readers, zeh do,” she murmured. Slowing down, she rotated her hips, twisting the cherry-red strap-on that was inside Bill, making him whimper. She kept feeling her way until she shoved over a spot that made him shout. Smiling triumphantly, she started thrusting right over that spot. 

Tonks’ movements, meanwhile, were starting to go ragged until, with a cry, she shoved deep in Remus and shuddered. Remus, growling, rutted into the bed, coming. 

She slumped onto top of him, breathing hard before withdrawing from him. “All right, love?” she whispered, pushing his damp hair out of his face. At his nod, she kissed his forehead. “Good. Now maybe a bath?” 

Fleur in the meantime, was still fucking Bill with slow, even strokes. Bill, writhing beneath her, was babbling. “Eet is all right, darling,” she murmured as she moved. “I will not let up until you do.” She pressed her chest to his back. “I am Veela. I am more than a match for any wolf.” 

Bill made a choked noise before convulsing around her, and Fleur fucked him through it, only taking her own pleasure once he was boneless beneath her. Sliding her fingers over her clit, she kept the strap-on inside him and herself as she brought herself off. 

When she could move again, she caressed Bill’s back. “All right?” 

He nodded, sighing in clear contentment as she drew him into her arms. 

Across the room, Tonks was bathing Remus, murmuring soothingly as she did. 

Their eyes met and Tonks smiled. “You can have the tub in a minute,” she said. She looked down at Remus, who was practically dozing. “It’s time I take him home.” 

Fleur nodded. “Thank you again for coming over. The presence of your Remus soothes ’im.” 

Tonks grinned. “It’s my…” she glanced down at Remus, “…our pleasure. And Remus’ wolf likes it, too. Same time next month? We’ll host since it’ll be our turn.” 

Fleur inclined her head, even as she gently stroked Bill’s hair. “Ve will be there.” 

~


End file.
